


Can't Rush Art

by infiniteviking



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/pseuds/infiniteviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arena is nearly finalized, but there's something missing. Flashfic set before the coup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Rush Art

“There’s something missing,” says Flynn tersely, spreading the charts between his fingers.

Clu stares at him, appalled. “There can’t be. I triple-checked the outline. Everything’s there.”

“It wasn’t in the outline.” Backing away from the open chart, Flynn nearly runs into Tron, who sidesteps with the experience of many, many cycles of User unpredictability and shoots Clu a look that says plainly: _he’s doing it again_.

“The outline was finished,” Clu protests. “How could it have not been in the outline?” His return look at Tron is somewhere between bafflement and _well, stop him, distract him, do **something**_ , and Tron answers silently _he’s your User_ , and now Flynn is pacing, three steps off, three back, three off in another direction, running his hands through his hair, crackling with the creative power that always feels like it’s about to cascade if they can’t find a way to ground it.

It’s Tron — it usually is — who plants himself in Flynn’s path and asks bluntly _what. is. missing_. “How should I know?” snaps Flynn. “It’s some... _element_. Some.... fundamental _thing_. There’s enough doors, right? Tell me there’s enough doors.”

“There are plenty of doors, Flynn.” Tron’s long-suffering tone prompts a dirty look from Clu, who ostentatiously starts rechecking the doors just to make sure.

“Transports. Halls. Cycle ports.” Flynn’s talking to hear himself now, weaving realities with nothing but his voice. Clu’s torn between him and the blueprints; Tron, with no such priority conflict, sticks to the User’s side lest he forget himself and walk off an edge or something. (It’s happened before.) “Crowd control. Locks. Failsafes. Scoreboard. Lights. Exits. Seating. _What have I missed_.”

He strides past Clu to stare out at the empty site, practically vibrating with the force of a vision he can’t fully channel yet. Clu shrugs Tron’s hand off his shoulder, though they both know it’s nearly done, the unfathomable processes in the User’s mind groping blindly for completion.

And then it is done, and Flynn twirls back with a crowing laugh and adds a completely inexplicable popcorn stand to the blueprint, and Tron sighs and Clu scolds and they work until they’re almost too tired to cycle back to the city.

Later, when everything changes, the popcorn stand is the first thing to go.  
___


End file.
